The padawan series: Christmas special (re-written)
by Emerald.H
Summary: *Face-keyboard* Meant to re-post in January. *Sigh* Anyways, what happens when Christmas happens? Read & you'll get your answer! XD
1. Dawn the grinch

**(A\N I was meant to do this in January, but I totally forgot!)**

* * *

All over coruscant, people were getting ready for Christmas. And yes, even the jedi.

**(Raven Morgan's POV)**

"Raven can you put this CD in?" I took the CD from Drake, who was trying to hang lights in the cafeteria. The name of the CD was 'Best of christmas music'. Eh, who cares as long as it's good. I put the disk in the HoloRadio, and it started belting out 'Christmas swag' by YTF. (A\N It's funny. Just type in 'Christmas swag' on youtube.)

_'Hey Ryan. Hey D-trix._  
_Well word on the street is I heard you got christmas swag._  
_I do, I do. Oh you do? Well let's show them okay? I will with you._  
_Yo, cash and clothes, wrapped in bows. I got all of those.'_

I've got to admit, this is pretty catchy. But not as good as 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. "Has anyone seen Em?" Master Kenobi asked when he came in. "I'm right here. I'm hiding from Dawn. I just sang 'Mr. Grinch' to her, and let me tell you something; she is angry." After she finished speaking Dawn came in with her lightsaber lit and screaming "DIE!" at the top of her lungs. "AAAHHH!" Em darted behind Obi-wan. "Hide me." Master Kenobi moved to the side. "Uh-uh, I'm not getting into another one of your fights." You tell her Obi-wan! What? She needs to learn to hide from Dawn on her own.  
Em had grabbed Dawn's hair after Dawn tackled her and was slamming Dawn's face into the floor by yanking her hair. "Emelia Catherine Reed!" Obi-wan snapped. Emelia Catherine Reed?! HAHAHAHA! Em, I'm sorry Emelia, blushed and stepped away from Dawn who was reaching for her lightsaber.  
Obi-wan glared at his padawan. Emelia, I've got to admit that really is a cool name. It's like Amelia only with a E. But it's her full name that's funny. "Someone is getting coal in their stocking." Zasha commented when she came in with more lights. Zasha Prizmah must have seen the fight. Heheheh. "Anyways, I'm gonna go help decorate the christmas in front of the temple. I'm sure you and Zasha can hang the rest of the lights." Drake said stepping down the ladder. I just noticed something; why can't he just use the force to hang them up? The holidays can cause people to do crazy things...

**(Emelia Reed's POV)**

HOW DARE HE EMBARRASS ME! Traitor... I wonder if a little prank (yeah, one that's gonna get me some coal, which I need for my fireplace). "Ooohhh, Scratch. Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

* * *

**(A\N I know there isn't many changes, but it's the later chapters that have a lot of changes... Merry Super Late Christmas?)**


	2. You're all insane!

**(Leith Jonco's POV)**

These people are _ker-azy_! The knights are _crazy_! The padawans are _crazy_! Younglings too! The council is _crazy_. _Everybody on corascant is crazy_! Am I the only sane one here?! There's cookies in the form of humans. And everywhere I go I hear bells and jolly music that sounds somewhat depressing. Like love songs on Valentines, but no Valentine! And yesterday Dawn Travis gave me this thing called 'Fruit Cake', I spent all day puking my guts out! Will the torture end?!  
So much red, green, and yellow, that's all I see when I close my eyes. Drake and I finished lightsaber training to go get a snack when I noticed something odd. He didn't get any mac and cheese whatsoever. "Who are you and what have you done with everyone?!" I tackled "Drake" to the ground. "Leith! Stop, it's just christmas!" Ahsoka said. "Huh?" She looked stunned. "You don't know?"

* * *

47 minutes later I stared at Ahsoka trying to process what she had just told me. "So you mean that fat inflatable dude wasn't calling me a name?" (**A\N Now Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016- that is a mouthfull-, do you get what he is trying to say?)** She nodded. "He was calling me a name?" I'm so confused. "Ugh. No leith, he wasn't." Oh. Before I forget. "One more question; is Santa a pervert?" Ahsoka looked stunned. "Who told you that?" I shrugged. "Dawn. She said "He knows when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He even knows when you're using the toilet or in the shower!"  
She face-palmed. "Leith, grrr. Santa doesn't spy on you when you're crapping or showering. So do you get it now?" I nodded. Well, that explains why everyone has gone completely insane... SANTA IS SUPAH PERV IN DISGUISE! **(A\N (O_o) O. M. G. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! *Looks around*)**

* * *

**(Olivia Jade's POV)**

Lilly and I watched as Leith tackled Drake and was dragged away by Ahsoka. I turned to Lilly. "Does your species celebrate christmas?" I asked her.  
She shrugged. "I dunno. I believe I'm the only one." That. Is. Sooo sad. "But there is a relative I have at MH, her name is Draculaura." I looked at her. "What's MH?" Lilly returned the look. "Monster High. You should go there sometime. Really cool, except for all the "Normies"." I nodded, not understanding a word she said. About 49 minutes later Leith came in looking a bit... Confused. He sat by me and Lilly. "Ahsoka explained Christmas to me. It's all a bit confusing." "You're confusing." I retorted. "Has anyone seen Scratch and a pair of Mac 'N' Cheese PJs?" Raven asked. Leith just continued to look at his Santa cookies. "Why does he say "Ho ho ho", 'cause I find that quite rude." Everyone stopped eating their food and looked at him. Finn walked by holding a plate of cookies. "He just calls 'em as he sees 'em." Then he walked off whistling "Ho ho ho" by YTF. "So... What about that Christmas play?" Say _wha?_


	3. We don't gift wrap cats

**(A\N Not much is changed in this chapter, but: Finn gets "Dawn-slapped", Master Apollo Fulton writes a play and Jason gets stuck between a blue haired girl and a mistletoe. *Wolf whistles*. Jason, you sly dawg!)**

* * *

**(Felix Hawkthorn's POV)**

I was minding my own business when the most horrible thing happened; I saw Jason and Claire under a mistletoe... Kissing. ***Retching noises*  
** Just as I turned around I came face-to-face with (chuckles) Emelia. She was leaning against the wall with one foot propped up on it. I noticed she was wearing a black T-shirt that had "I'm sexy and I know it" in bold pink letters and boots with fur on them. Hehehe. Boots with the fur! Anyways, back to Em. "I know dude. I was coming back from visiting Mr. Diego in the med-bay, which didn't end very well, and I saw that." She said.  
Me and Emelia have been 4ever twamatized. I looked around the corner. Jason and Claire already left. Phew! "Ahem." I jumped. Aw, crap, it's Mace Windu. "Shouldn't you two be doing something to help out. Like, I don't know... Hang lights-" R.I.P, lights. "Or practice for the musical?!" If I had ears, they'd be bleeding. Em just looked plain bored, like "No please go on, I find your rant absolutely enthralling." Wait, that's sarcasm. A language she is fluent in.  
Whoops! Wrong padawan. "We were on our way to get more fruit cake, which Yoda says is important he has it. So in conclusion: Take chill pill." Gasp! Did she just... "Okay, Emelia-" Dang, her glare can kill a man. "-let's go visit Drake." I dragged her away from Windu. I wonder what he's doing anyway. I heard he got a job gift-wrapping at the mall.

* * *

**(Drake Morgan's POV)**

"Do you think you can gift-wrap my cat?" A twi-lek woman asked me holding up a silver-ish cat with 2 tails. "Of course!" I took the feline from the woman and tried to wrap up the cat, but it kept clawing me. "You're supposed to poke holes in it so it can breath." She said. I slammed down the wrapping paper. "Lady, why do you want to poke holes in your cat?!" My boss came up and asked. "What's the problem here?" She asked. "She's trying to make me poke holes in her cat." Mira sighed, took the cat from me and then told the woman. "We don't wrap up animals." The twi-lek woman put her nose in the air and stormed off with her pet. Mira just shook her head. Not my fault. I should be eating mac and cheese right now, not working.

* * *

**(Finn Beaman's POV)**

Gangnam style started blasting through my radio, so I sang along. "HEEEEY, SEXAY LADAY!" Of course, the timing was terrible 'cause Dawn walked by and went "What cha' just say?" and slapped me. "You just got "Dawn-shlapped", sucker!" WHY IS SHE SO MEEAANE?! OMG! "Everyday I'm shufflin'" by LMFAO is on!

* * *

**(Olivia Jade's POV)**

I put in my 'Best mix' CD, 'cause this Christmas caroling thing is getting annoying. I mean, I love Christmas, I'm just tired of listening to the same song over and over again on the HoloRadio. I mean, there's other songs that's not Christmas-y, but that stupid boyband type: 1D is really annoying (A\N You betcha'! I have no idea why girls think they're cute! Now Captain America...) And it gives me a migraine when Yoda starts singing along to "That's what make you beautiful". Track 1: What if by Creed. Mah fave.

**'I can't find the rhyme in all my reason.**  
**Lost in sense of time and all seasons.**  
**Feel like I've been beated down.-'**

I turned it to the next song, it just seemed to rock and roll-ish for december. Track 2: Drop it like it's hot by Snoop Dog (Now Snoop Lion).

**'Snooooooooooooop!**  
**Snooooooooop!**  
**When a *a word I don't like to use* in the crib ma, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot!'**

Yeah, that's more like it. My HoloComputer beeped.

FutureMrsBeaman has signed on. (Dawn)  
PrettyWittyJade has signed on. (Olivia) CheeseyCheese has signed on. (Drake)

**FutureMrsBeaman:** I see what'cha did there.

**PrettyWittyJade:** ?

**FutureMrsBeaman:** Good-bye.

FutureMrsBeaman has signed off.

**PrettyWittyJade:** Okaaaay 0_0

**CheeseyCheese:** Yo, work this laday wanted me to poke holes in her cat!

PrettyWittyJade has signed off.

**CheeseyCheese:** 4ever alone...

CheeseyCheese has signed off.

That was really random. Horribly random. I think it's best if I go help out with play costumes.

* * *

**(A\N Done. Possibly better than original. I dunno.)**


End file.
